Reasons To Love You
by CiCi2930
Summary: Bella moves to a new town. She meets new friends, new enemies, and Edward Cullen. They both hate each other but what happens when they realize they can t be away from each other.
1. First Meetings

HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST EDWARD AND BELLA FIC SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. I DEDICATE THIS FIC TO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS OVER AT FANFORUM AND LIVEJOURNAL

CHAPTER ONE: FIRST DAY BPOV:

Los Angeles, where it`s always shiny, people always gossips, sex, drugs, deaths, that`s one place I never want to be well that is until my mother Renee moved there, now I got to go live with her cause let`s face it I was bored living in Forks and my father was really boring and I needed just to get away so I left Forks and went to LA. Now don`t get me wrong I love my father, but I just couldn`t live with him.

"Bells, it`s time to get your butt moving, now."

"I`ll be right there Mom." I yelled. Today I was starting a new year at LA High. I don`t want to make friends, just get all good marks and leave this city to go to a good college. I grab shirt and made my way downstairs.

"Remember it`s girls night for me and Sue, will be back home tomorrow."

"Sure Mom." I grab a coke from the fridge and took off, getting in my piece of shit of a truck and headed to school. It didn`t take long for me to find this school as I drove into the parking lots getting stares from everyone. I grab my stuff from my car and headed to the front entrance with all eyes on me.

"Nice car, where did you get it from a dump." I heard someone say and turn and look at this blonde bimbo, "Oh did I say something wrong, you`re not about to cry are you."

"Listen here you dump blonde bimbo, go hang and talk with you group of rich snobs and don`t talk to me, got it."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"She called you a blonde bimbo Jessica, clean your ears out."

"Shut up Lauren. Why the hell are you still standing here go fuck off whore." I was suddenly fuming and turn and look at her.

"Did you just call me a whore?" I said and got in her face

"Yeah I did what you are going to do about it." She said and I smiled at her and punch her in the face

"Ouch you fucking psycho." she said and cried. I leaned down and look at her

"That will teach you not to call me a whore, bitch." I said and storm off walking into the school, smiling.

"Miss Swan." I stop in my tracks and turn around, "My office now Miss Swan."

"Fuck." I curse and walk into the teacher office and sat down in a chair.

"First day at LA high Miss Swan and you're getting into fights."

"I take it you saw me punching Jessica."

"Yes I did detection after school Miss Swan, go get to your classes." I sighed and left his office making my way to my locker. I got my stuff my I heard someone cough. I look up and saw this blonde guy looking at me.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"That was a nice punch you gave to Jessica."

"Thanks I guess."

"I`m James Nomad, and you are."

"Nobody, now I need to get to class." I said and left walking to my first class, Math.

"Miss Swan so nice for you to join my class, are you late because you decided to get into fights."

"No sir, just getting a detention, can I take a seat now."

"That last one beside Cullen is available."

I smiled and headed to my seat and sat down. I look over and saw this petite girl with dark black hair smiling at me.

"Hi My Name Is Alice Cullen."

"Hey, Bella Swan."

"Love that punch you gave Jessica out there was hilarious."

"Um, thanks."

"She`s so whiny and very annoying."

"She is annoying, and very clueless."

"We all can`t stand her." I heard someone say and turn around and saw a blonde staring at me.

"When you say we..."

"I meant me, Alice and our friends."

"Why do people hang with her then if they think she`s annoying."

"I like to know that myself, oh I`m Rosalie Hale by the way."

"Hi, Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"So Bella where are you originally from?"

"Um, Forks Washington, my dad lives there I hated it. It was always raining and boring so I moved down here with my mom."

"Glad you did, you will have fun here with all the shopping and cute boys."

"Oh no I'm not here to meet boys Alice."

"Why not? You're gorgeous."

"No I'm not and besides I wouldn`t date any of the guys here."

"Why not?"

"They are assholes and snobs, rich snobs."

"I`m rich but not a snob."

"You're not a guy either."

"So what are all girls here rich snobs too."

"Um, well..."

"So you do then, you find all girls here snobs as well."

"Sorry Alice I don`t mean to be rude but..."

"But you are."

"Alice..."

"All I want is to become friends."

"I`m sorry Alice but I'm not here to make friends."

Later on that day I finally had my last class and it was biology so I made my way inside and saw that the last seat in the classroom was next to the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. He looked like sex, yeah a sex god.

"Holy shit."

"Is something wrong Miss Swan."

"No mister Andrews." I said and made my way over to my seat.

"Class behave I will be right back." Mason said and left. I looked over and took at glance at sex god. God why does he have to be so fucking sexy. His hair that I want to run my hands through, his eyes that I just want to keep staring at, lips that I want to kiss so badly. `No, no Bella stop thinking about him like that."

"You must be proud with yourself." I heard sex god say and look over at him. `Damn those eyes, beautiful green eyes. `

"Excuse me? Why would I be proud of myself? Did I get a medal for doing something?"

"I have to hear my girlfriend complaining how you ruin her face, I don`t want to hear that shit."

"Your Girlfriend? Oh your girlfriend is Jessica?" I asked and then started laughing.

"Is something funny?"

"Yes the fact that your dating a blonde bimbo that only thinks with her tits and pussy and not thinking with her brain, is very funny."

"Did you really have to hit her?"

"Hey if she wouldn`t called me a whore, I wouldn`t have punch her."

"So she called you a whore big deal, it was just a word."

Okay now this guy was seriously pissing me off, who the hell does he think he is.

"Do you want to get punch in the face next." I asked, my hands balled into fists. Suddenly he started laughing.

"I like to see you try Bella."

"Don`t test me asshole."

"You know what Jessica was wrong your not a whore, your a tramp." I gasped and started tearing up. He looked up at me and his eyes widen.

"Bella I`m sorry um..."

"Fuck you asshole." I said and got my books and left the classroom before Mister Mason got back. I ran to the girl's washroom and lock myself in one of the stalls. I have never cared what people say about me but when he called me a tramp I couldn`t help but cry. I couldn`t believe he said that, I felt like screaming. Suddenly I heard girls coming inside the bathroom and I listen in on them.

"Can you believe that bitch, now I got to go get my face fix. God if I see her again I`m going to kick her ass."

"Jessica forget about her, you heard Edward, she`s not worth it."

"But I don`t want Edward seeing me like this."

"You look fine Jess, and don`t worry we`ll help you get pay-back on that bitch."

That was it I couldn`t stand here listening to them talk to me like that so I got out of the bathroom stall and met Jessica and her friends face to face

"Well looks like i`m going to get my pay back now."

"You know what Jessica, you really are pathetic. You and all your plastic, rich friends. You all think you can just rule this school and town."

"You got that right bitch. Why don`t you do all of us here at LA high a favor and leave LA and go back to wherever you came from."

"Do you really think i`m scare of you." I said and getting in her face.

"You better be." Jessica said and pushes me. I fell back into one of Jessica friends and she grab me by the arms so I couldn`t get out of her grip. Jessica walks up to me and slap my face and I just laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You stupid bitch. You seriously going to just slap me? Can`t throw a punch? Afraid you might break a nail princess." I saw her glare at me and raise her fist and was about to punch me when Rosalie and Alice walk inside.

"I would let my friend go if you two know what`s good for you`s." I heard Alice say as I was release and Jessica turned around and smiled at Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice, Rosalie, we were just talking to Bella."

"I`m sure you were Jess, leave now." Rosalie said and I watch as Jessica and her friend left the bathroom, "Hey Bella you okay."

"Yeah i`m doing well."

"Did she hurt you?"

"Just a slap to the face, didn`t even hurt."

"Were sorry she`s being a pain, maybe I should talk with Edward."

"Edward? I heard her talking about an Edward. Is that her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He`s a pain also."

"I know what you mean."

"You do? Have you met Edward?"

"Yeah he`s in my biology class."

"Oh this is great now I don`t have to introduce you to my brother."

"Brother? Edward is your brother?"

"Yeah he is. So was he nice to you?"

"Nice? More like an asshole."

"Oh no what did he say?"

"He said he was pissed that I punch his girl in the face and he was pissing me off then he said Jessica was wrong that I wasn`t a whore I was a tramp."

"My brother said that to you?"

"Yeah I was shock, cried even which I never cried and I just stormed out of class and came here."

"Oh that`s just wrong." I heard Rosalie say and walk out of the bathroom

"Where is she going?"

"To confront my brother."

"What? No, no, no." I said and ran out of the bathroom.

"She will be heading to the cafeteria."

"Where is it Alice?"

"Come on I`ll show you."

We made our way down to the cafeteria and when I got there I heard screaming. We ran through the doors and saw Rosalie in Edward face.

"Oh god we have to do something Alice."

"I can`t believe how fucking stupid you are Edward."

"Rosalie you need to get the fuck out of my face."

"Seriously why can`t you just wake the fuck up and realize that your girlfriend is worthless and she doesn`t care about anyone else but herself."

"I love her Rose."

"You don`t love her, your just with her to make yourself look good. Also you call my friend a tramp and made her cry who the fuck do you think you are."

I really had to pull her away now or things are going to get really ugly. I ran over to her and grab her arm.

"Rosalie come on let`s just forget it and go."

"No way, he needs to apologize to you."

"Rosalie sweetie you need to calm down." I look over to see a guy trying to pull her away.

"Emmett he is a rude, ignorant, disgusting, pig."

"Yeah and your nothing but a bitch." I heard Edward say and I couldn`t control myself and slap him across his face. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was quiet and Edward turns around and face me with a glare.

"What? You going to hit me? Go ahead, asshole."

"You know what I was going to apologize to you but I think I`ll pass."

"Good I don`t need your fucking apology." I said to him and watch him leave the cafeteria. I was so fucking furious. I mean who the hell does he think he is. Rosalie wasn`t my friend but when he called her a bitch I was pissed off. I look up at Alice and she looks sad.

"Oh god Alice i`m sorry I didn`t mean to upset you but Edward pissed me off and..."

"No Bella it`s okay i`m glad you slap Edward."

"You are?"

"Yeah I love my brother but he just can`t get away with calling my friends rude names."

"That was an awesome slap; I mean I would have punched him but damn girl that was awesome."

"Um thanks I guess."

"Oh Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

"Your Edward brother?"

"Step Brother, my mom is married to Edward and Alice dad."

"Oh I love Esme, she`s amazing. I want you to meet her Bella."

"You want me to meet your step mom?"

"Yes she will love you. Plus she will be happy I found a new friend."

"Alice..."

"I know your not here to meet friends but Bella I would make a terrific friend."

"We all would. You stick with us and you won`t have to worry about Edward, Jessica and her plastic friends." Rosalie said

I giggled and smiled at Rosalie and Alice. They were really great, I know I have promise myself not to meet friends but these girls were amazing.

"Okay we can be friends but I swear Alice I do not do well with shopping and boys, got it."

"Yes I got it. So my parents are away for five days and were having a party at my place and well you`re welcome of course."

"A party? I don`t know Alice. Won`t your brother be there."

"Yes but who cares. I won`t let him get to you."

"Same here Bells." I smiled and laughed at Emmett.

"What? What`s so funny?"

"Bells? Really Emmett?"

"Yeah it`s your new nickname."

"Emmett what`s with you and giving people nicknames." Rosalie said

"It`s fun, Alice is Ally Cat, Bella is Bells, Jasper is Jazz, Edward is Assward and you are Rosie Baby."

"Please tell me you have a nickname for Jessica if not I want to give her one."

"I do, hers is plastic tits." I laugh so fucking hard and I was crying.

"That`s what I would have called her too." I said wiping my tears away.

"So you going to come over to my place after school."

"Um, sure my mother is having a girl nights out and won`t be home until tomorrow."

"Cool were going to have so much fun."

I really hope so, cause I hope for Alice and everyone`s sake that I don`t have to see Edward tonight.


	2. Mad and Kissing

**EPOV: Chapter Two**

The nerve of that fucking bitch. Who did she think she is. Who gave her the right to slap me. Me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. She was a pain in my fucking ass. I can`t believe my family and friends were picking her over me. I mean yeah I was a asshole sometimes, okay all the time but that fucking hurt. For them to pick me over a bitch like Bella Swan. I walk out of the cafeteria and headed to my car to smoke some weed. When I was walking over there I saw Lauren Mallory. I frowned and walk towards her.

"What the fuck are you doing at my car, Lauren."

"I saw what happen in the cafeteria. I was wondering if maybe I can take your mind off of things." She smirk.

"Lauren you do realize I am with your cousin Jessica right."

"Of course I do. I will tell her I promise. It will be our little secret."

"Sorry Lauren, not gonna happened." I said and opened my car door. I slammed it shut and started the engine, speeding out of the school parking alot. I blare my music, speeding down the street so I can get home faster. Suddenly I heard sirens go off and I curse. I pulled over and waited for the cop to show up at my window. He tap on it and I curse again seeing Billy Black and I rolled down the window.

"Well, well. Look who was speeding again, Edward Cullen." I smirk and rolled my eyes.

"Good afternoon Black."

"That`s Chief Black to you, Cullen." He said

"And that`s Edward Cullen to you Black." I said

"Boy do you want me to arrest you right now?" He asked. I just sigh and shake my head.

"Sorry Chief, just had a rough day." I said

"Really? How come your not in school?"

"That`s why I am having a rough day. This girl is getting on my nerves today. She slap me in front of everyone."

"Well did you deserve it?" He asked. I just nod my head.

"I called her friend Rosalie Hale a bitch." I said and he just laughed, "This isn`t funny Black."

"Sorry but i`m just surprised Rosalie didn`t slap you." He said and kept laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny Black. Can I go now."

"Fine but no more speeding." He said and left. I sigh and heading back to my home. When I got there I saw my mother sitting in the living room.

"Why are you home Edward?"

"Mom I really don`t wanna talk about it please." I said and sat beside her.

"Well your gonna talk about it. Did you get into a fight?"

"Something like that." I said. I look over at my mother and sigh, "There is this new girl at our school and I was kinda mean to her."

"Oh no Edward what did you do?"

"I kinda called her a slut then in the cafeteria I called Rose a bitch and the new girl slap me. I just was pissed and I storm out of there."

"Oh Edward why would you do that." She sighs and shakes her head.

"I`m sorry but what else was a suppose to do?"

"Be nice Edward. I don`t know what to do with you anymore."

"But Mom this was not my fault. Why is everyone taking that bitch side."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you watch your mouth this instance." She yelled. I just shake my head and got off the couch, walking off.

"This conversation wasn`t over Edward."

"Yeah it is." I said and storm upstairs to my room and shut the door. I just can`t believe this shit, first my friends take that bitches side, then my sister and brother now my mother. God I swear Bella Swan is gonna regret she ever slap me. Suddenly my phone rang and I answer it. "Hello."

"Edward baby, why did you leave school?"

"Jessica now is not a good time right now."

"It`s never a good time for you." She said

"God what do you want from me Jess."

"Jessica, I hate it when you call me Jess."

"Look I think this is over for us. I can`t put up with you shit anymore, we are done."

"What? You can`t break up with me."

"Um, I just did." He said and hung up on her. Fucking Bitches!

BPOV:

A party. I was going to a party at the Cullen house. Just perfect. After school was over and headed to my place to change quick. I put on a tight tank top and tight jeans with my favorite leather boots and headed out. When I was leaving I saw Rosalie and Alice pulling up at my driveway.

"Wow Bella, looking good." Rosalie said

"Really? I look okay? I just..This is my very first party I have ever been too."

"Yes you look fine, right Alice." I looked up at Alice and she look like she was gonna get sick.

"Oh god no, no." She said

"Alice stop that. If Bella is comfortable with what she is wearing, then let it be." Rosalie said

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Fine, but I still don`t like it." Alice said and frown.

We finally made our way through the Cullen house, the party in full force. Music blaring, people dancing, drinks everyway, every girl and guy from Forks High were here.

"Wow this is a huge party." I said, "Where are you parents Alice." I asked

"My mom was here early, she left." I heard someone say and turn around and saw Edward standing there glaring at me, "Who the fuck invite you." He said and I glare at him.

"I did." Alice said, "Actually we all did," she said

"Yeah well your not welcome here. Only the cool kids hang here." He said. I was suddenly getting pissed off and got up in his face.

"I don`t know who the fuck you think you are but you don`t get to tell me where I can or can`t be. Your an asshole. Don`t fucking pissed me off. Oh and next time you call me a slut and my friend a bitch I will slap the other side of your disgusting face." I said and turn, walking away from him. I walk into the kitchen looking for a drink. When I found one I chug it down.

"Wow Bella, you really gave it to him." Rosalie said and laughed.

"He`s such an asshole." I said.

"And your a bitch." I heard someone say and turn around to see Jessica and Lauren smiling. I sigh and face them.

"Jessica the last time we face each other I gave you a bloody nose, would you like another one."

"You better stay away from my Eddie."

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I know you want him."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked

"Just admit it, you want him Bella." She said. I was getting furious. Who the fuck does she think she is.

"Bella just let it go, she`s just pissed cause Edward broke up with her." Rosalie said and I just laugh.

"Why is that so funny?" Jessica asked.

"She finds it funny cause my brother probably just thinks of you as a whore. Now he wants to move on to new and better girls, like maybe Kate Denali or her sister Tanya." Alice said. I watch as Jessica was getting pissed.

"Please Edward would never touch them." She said

"What makes you think he hasn`t already." Alice said. I laughed and suddenly out of nowhere Jessica punch me in the mouth. I wasn`t expecting it and that fucking made me angry. I grab a handful of her hair and rip it out, then punch her in the mouth.

"Ah my mouth, my hair." Jessica said and cried running out of the Cullen house, while people laugh at her.

"That was fucking hilarious." Rosalie said and look at me, "Shit Bella your bleeding." She said

"It`s okay." I said.

"No, it`s not Bella. Go upstairs turn on your left, there`s a bathroom in my room okay." Alice said. I just sigh and walk upstairs. I headed left and walk into Alice room. I laughed when I saw that she had Backstreet Boys posters on her wall. I smirk and walk into the bathroom looking for anything to fix my face with. I just grab a wet washcloth and soak it with water. I look up in the mirror and was startled when I saw Edward standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. He didn`t say anything. I just glare at him. I threw the cloth down in the sink and walk towards him to get out but he wouldn`t move out of my way.

"Excuse me can you move." I said. He moved aside and I walk out. Suddenly the bedroom door was close and I was pinned up against it, with a furious Edward looking down at me.

"Let me go." I said, glaring at him.

"Shut up." He said. I stop glaring at him and was now getting scare, "You think your so great don`t you. Coming into this town, coming to my school, and slap me. I don`t think so sweetheart. Now your gonna pay." He said

"Don`t call me sweetheart and I am not gonna tell you to get your hands off me again." I said with so much anger. Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine. Oh god I was serious fucked!

End of Chapter:

Sorry to leave you all hanging. I hoped you all like this chapter. R&R please!


	3. What are we doing?

**Chapter 3: What are we doing?**

**Bpov:**

Edward is kissing me? And it was hot. Really hot. What the fuck! I push him away from me and slap him across the face.

"Ouch, fuck can you stop slapping me."

"Don`t you ever fucking kiss me again Ass-ward." I said

"What? Can`t admit you love it?" He asked and I started laughing.

"Loved it? Please. I`ve had better." I lied and walk towards the door, "And you ever kiss me again, it won`t be a slap I give you, I will punch you." I said and walk out the door. I look for Alice and Rosalie, "I`m leaving."

"What? Why? It`s still early." Alice said

"I`m not feeling well. I need to leave."

"Aw please don`t. Is this about Edward?"

"Alice I could care about your fucking brother."

"Bella go ahead. Go home."

"I`m sorry. I will talk to you both tomorrow." I said and left in my car. When I arrived home, I heard moaning inside the living room. I didn`t want to walk in but I did and I regret it. There on the couch was my mother riding a strange man, "Oh My God, my eyes."

"Isabella!" Renee screamed and fell off the couch.

"Oh I think I`m going to throw up."

"I`m out of here Renee." The strange man said and left.

"Bella what are you doing home?"

"Are you kidding me? This is my home and you told me you wouldn`t be home until tomorrow."

"Don`t get smart Isabella."

"Don`t call me Isabella." I said and walk upstairs and grab some stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"I`m going to stay at Alice."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am." I said and walk back downstairs after I pack some stuff. I felt my mother grab my arm.

"I said you are not leaving young lady."

"Get your hand of me." I said and push her. She gasps and looks at me with wide eyes.

"If you leave don`t you dare come back." She said. I didn`t look back at her and left. I drove back to Alice with tears in my eyes. I couldn`t believe my mother was fucking some stranger on our couch. As I got to The Cullen's home it looks like the party die down. I got out of my car and rang their doorbell. The door opened and there stand Edward.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked

"Not now please Edward. I need to see Alice and Rosalie." I said not looking up at him.

"Just go home Bella." He said. I look up at him with tearful eyes. His eyes widen and then he frowns.

"Please." I asked. He sighs and moves aside to let me in. I saw Alice cleaning and walk towards her. She turns around when she saw me.

"Hey girl your back. Party is over though and..." She paused and was startled when I hug her and cried hard. I usually don`t cry but tonight it was one of those nights and I needed Alice, "Bella? What`s wrong?"

"I`m sorry I don`t mean to come here but I didn`t know what else to do and you were the first person I thought of." I said and cried some more.

"Hey it`s okay. Come sit on the couch." She said. We sat down and I saw Edward standing there looking at us.

"Edward could you do me a favor please."

"Sure Alley Cat."

"Can you grab a box a Kleenex for Bella please?" She asked. He nods his head and went searching for tissues.

"Okay tell me happened." She asked. I told her the whole story how I walk inside my home catching my mother doing the nasty, "Ew that`s gross and sorry you had to see that."

"That`s not all. She told me not to step foot in her home ever again."

"What?" Alice and I look up at Edward, "Your mother kick you out?"

"Yes. I couldn`t stay there. I was going to go back tomorrow but she said and I quote, "If you leave don`t you dare come back."

"No offense Bella but your mom sounds like a bitch." He said and puts the box of Kleenex in my lap.

"Don`t I know it." I said and watch as Edward sat beside me.

"I will be back. I`m going to make you some hot chocolate." Alice said and headed to the kitchen leaving me and Edward alone.

"I`m sorry your mom kick you out. It`s not right."

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn`t have moved here."

"What do you mean?"

"I moved here to get away from Forks and my father. He was boring. Plus there was nothing really to do in Forks and it always rain there."

"Wow that does sound boring." He said and chuckles, making me laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked

"I admit I was piss when I saw you on my doorsteps but then I saw you have been crying and I knew to ease up on you. I didn`t want to piss you off. Then I heard you talking about what happened and I felt like a jerk."

"A jerk? Why would you say that?"

"Because I am. I`m ass-ward." He said and shrugs his shoulders.

"You're not a jerk. And you're not an ass."

"Thanks but I am. I`m rude to my family, my friends, you." He said and looks over at me.

"I was rude to you as well. I mean I slap you, twice."

"Yeah and it hurt like a bitch." He said and chuckles. I laugh with him.

"I`m sorry about that. And I am sorry for punching your ex too."

"I could care less about Jessica."

"Still sorry."

"No you're not." He said

"Your right I'm not." I said and laugh.

"Okay now it is my turn to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you." He said

"Edward don`t please."

"No I need to say this. I was drunk and I shouldn`t have done it. I`m sorry."

"Apology accepted." I said and smiled.

"It was a good kiss though." He said and smirks. I just laugh and push him playfully.

"Shut up." I said and laugh.

"Look how about we start fresh." He said and took his hand out, "Hi. I`m Edward Cullen." He said and I took his hand and shook it.

"Hello Edward. I`m Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"It`s nice to meet you Bella." He said and smiled, "So what does Bella do for fun."

"Let`s see, I love to read a lot. I`m addicted to those fifty shades of grey books. I also love jogging."

"Jogging, really?"

"Yeah it`s fun. So what do you do for fun Edward?"

"I love sports, mostly football. I love reading as well, and music. I play the piano."

"Wow. That`s awesome. You have to play for me sometime."

"Sure I'd love too."

"Okay now tells me your favorite music you like." I asked

"I like Green Day. My favorite band. I also love Linkin Park."

"Linkin Park? Really Edward?"

"What? They are good. What is your favorite band?"

"The Killers. I also love Maroon Five."

"Maroon five? Are you kidding me Bella?"

"What? I love their music. Adam Levine is so hot."

"Of course you will think that Bella. My sister likes him too."

"I do. He`s sexy." Alice said and smiled, handing me and Edward a cup of hot chocolate.

"See. He`s sexy." I said and smiled. Edward laughs and rolls his eyes.

"So I hate to bring this up, but seeing that your mother kick you out, I called my parents and they said you can stay here until they get back. They are going to help you figure out what to do with your living arrangements and your mom."

"Okay. Thanks Alice."

"No need to thank me. You're my friend Bella." She said and hugs me, "Well I am off to bed. Edward when she is ready to sleep show her the guestroom. Night." She said and went upstairs.

"Is it just me or was she just acting weird."

"Yeah she was." Edward said and laughs, "Okay I want to talk more, that`s if you want to sleep."

"No we can talk more. What do you want to talk about?"

"What movies do you like? And please tell me you're not into chick movies."

"Hell no. I like comedy and action."

"Nice. Same with me." He said. We continued to talk some more and then realize it was getting late.

"Wow I didn`t know it was getting late." I said

"Yeah maybe we should head to bed." He said laughing as he gets up off the couch. I did the same and followed him upstairs. We stop in front of the guestroom and it was very awkward.

"Well I guess this is me." I said and giggled. Giggled? I just giggled, kill me.

"Yeah well I had fun talking with you tonight."

"Me too." I said and before I could stop myself I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella." He said and watch me walk into the guestroom. I close the door behind me and smiled. I got into my pajamas and head to bed, dreaming of Edward Cullen for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short! R&R Please!**


End file.
